


【GGad】苍穹17

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹17

一辆白色的奔驰轿车自林间的道路上驶过，速度平缓，偶有途径的车辆也能轻易地超越它，似乎车的主人并非是为了赶路。

湖区的秋意渐浓，成片矗立的冷杉、栎木与山毛榉成列地快速向视线后方移动，阿不思有些出神地望着车窗外透过叶片洒落的忽明忽灭的光点，他的左手手腕上有一串银白色的手链也在阳光照射下反射着光亮，一枚雕工精湛、栩栩如生的羽毛坠在其间，稀有的铂金质地（注1），价值不菲。少年在前一日收下这件礼物的时候，曾好奇地问着恋人：“为什么是羽毛？”男人俯身在他耳边轻声答道：“因为你身上本来就有一片羽毛……”后面的寥寥数语却是让少年羞红了脸，随后他面前的金发男人露出一个狡黠的笑容来。

不知不觉之间轿车慢慢地停在了林间深处，轮胎碾过厚厚的落叶发出沙沙的声响。四周树木高低交错环绕包围着，竟是显得白日里都有些光线晦暗的感觉，这片树林空旷且人迹罕至。

“这株山毛榉看上去快有一百年了，真壮观。”阿不思深深地感叹道，为那颗生长了近百年已经有些奇形怪状的高大树木所折服，生命有时候脆弱渺小，有时候也坚韧伟大，他晶莹的蓝色眼眸里闪着异样的光泽，表情明亮又温暖，看的坐在一旁的格林德沃心中一热。于是男人忍不住出声唤他：“阿尔……”，少年转过脸来，男人的脸近在咫尺，还不待少年反应，就那样自然而然地将嘴唇贴住了他。

格林德沃从未在度假别墅外的场合作出如此失去理智的亲密举动，但他很容易得寸进尺，对于权势、地位如此，感情亦然。他把玩着阿不思柔软的红发，在他耳边呢喃低语着，少年这一次难得的提高了声音：“在这里吗？”格林德沃再次给予肯定的答案：“对，就在这里。”

阿不思带着显而易见的为难表情，他白净的脸颊上无法克制地泛着红晕，长长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作簌簌抖动着，他正坐在轿车的后排座位上，确切来说，是坐在格林德沃的腿上。

男人从身后环抱着少年，一边无限狎昵地贴着他的耳垂、面颊与脖颈一路啄吻，一边动作熟练地将少年身上的衣物一件件剥落，两条修长笔直的腿就那样架在男人的腿上。少年微微有些情动，按捺不住地扬起脸来，红唇轻启，一头金发埋在他赤裸的肩头缓缓挪动着，几根颀长的手指伸向少年的两腿之间，极富技巧地按揉着。指尖的纹路蹭过那皮肤细嫩的丘陵峰顶，顺着笔直的崖壁向下滑落，拂过略显粗粝的浅滩，继而探入幽深的甬道里徐徐摩擦着，激起了少年急切的轻喘，那声音仿佛是从喉咙深处挤出来似的。格林德沃实在太了解阿不思的身体了，他从那些时有时无的呻吟声里就可以窥见一二，变换着手指的角度与力度，频繁地刮过那处敏感的凸起，轻而易举地就将阿不思送上了极乐之巅。

尚且带着温热的手指一经抽离，少年竟长长地抒了一口气，但是男人并不打算就此放过他。他即刻握住少年尚且打着颤的双腿，用濡湿的舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂，轻言慢语道：“宝贝，还想要更多吗？”男人感受到怀里的少年又在一瞬间绷紧了自己的身体，也许因为这白日的光线让他产生了负罪感，又或许是这郊外的环境使他感到焦虑。

与阿不思相反，格林德沃显露出一副更加从容不迫，乐在其中的模样。他正由下至上的将身上的恋人深深贯穿，丰满的臀肉从他大力揉捏的手掌指缝里挤压出来，随着颠簸起伏的动作而匀速地颤动着，宛如白色的海浪一般。阿不思的紧张让他不自觉地将内里的肌肉收紧，格林德沃忍不住感叹道：“放松一点，阿尔，你夹的实在太紧了。”阿不思情不自禁地呜咽出声，他实在无法在这种状态下将自己完全打开，他微微侧过脸来，甚至还可以瞥到自己倒映在车窗玻璃上的，无比羞耻的模样。他赤身裸体的被格林德沃重重地顶入、抽出，而他身后的男人竟然连上衣的纽扣都未解一颗，却依旧能将他顶弄至神思涣散。他就像一个白瓷娃娃一般，承受着情热的欲念汹涌，神思渐渐魂飞天外，这具身体仿佛不属于他自己似的。

车窗上水汽弥漫，视线逐渐变得模糊，人影晃动着。少年的脸庞贴在冰冷无机质的玻璃上，鲜艳的红唇微张，喉咙间压抑着的喘息与呻吟混响着，显得那般纯粹又性感。男人每一次的撞击时，都尽力想把自己的胸膛紧紧贴合少年的身体，却总也无法做到严丝合缝，因为少年的腰部一直曲起一个美丽的弧度，他只能更深地、更狠地将自己送入，并用一只手掌轻轻地掐着那扬起的颈部，将一次次远离的情人拉向自己。他的金色发梢上因为淌着汗珠而贴住了脸颊，显得有些凌乱，但他毫不在意，彻底独占对方的快感席卷了他，他的声线浸满着情欲，显得有些沙哑：“有时候我在想，就这样一直到做到世界末日也不错。”男人突然收紧了掐着少年脖子的手掌，逼迫他高高地抬起脸来，少年因为窒息感连脖子都涨得通红，眼角因为难受而淌下了泪水，仅仅几秒后，那只可怖的手掌骤然松懈了力量。

阿不思开始咳嗽起来，眼泪更是不受控制地涌出眼眶，他略微偏过头来，眼角泛红。格林德沃伸展手臂环抱住他的胸口，喘息粗重，愈加发狠地加快耸动起来。攀顶的一瞬，男人用牙齿在少年光滑的肩头刻下数个印痕。少年紧蹙着眉心，半阖着双眼，被迫将这痛楚与欢愉一同承受。他尚不能完全合拢的腿间有不属于自己的体液肆意流淌着，一块浅红色的胎记静静蛰伏在左腿腿根靠近臀部的地方，看起来就像一片轻盈的羽毛。

太阳已隐没到山峰的背面，秋季的夜晚将变得愈加漫长，森林里瞬时变得寂静无声。滋生万物的土壤里，会开出瑰丽的玫瑰，亦会长出娇艳的毒草，仿佛多棱角的宝石，既绚烂又不可捉摸，又仿佛人心，既温柔可也残忍。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：我知道大家都知道铂金是什么，现在也并不算稀有（捂脸）。文中此处参照二战背景，当时铂金被列为重要的军事物资，是不可以用作民用首饰的，比如拿来涂潜水艇什么的。
> 
> 本人终于达成了车内开车的成就（我是否应该撒花庆祝？），本章基本没什么内涵，苦笑，把原定的寥寥数语写成了不知所云的情节。所以，“父慈子孝”环节也基本告一段落，咳咳。  
连续三章，估计你们也看腻了，我也写腻了。


End file.
